The secret of Janet's familly
by Veronica1
Summary: What if profesor Agasa invented a time machine and Conan, Ran, Sonoko, profesor, Kogoro and Janet go back in time to year 1892 and Black Organization will follow them?
1. Mitting with Janet's familly

Hi! Thist is my second fic and my first anime crossover. In this story will meet characters of two diffrent anime: "Detective Conan" and "Fushigi no Umi no Nadia". The time when the second anime starts is 1892. Nadia is working in as a reporter in a newspaper in London. She doesn't keep contact with Jean. She also has two best friends: Roksanne and Dagmar and a boyfriend called Henry. She still got Blue Waters. Allright that should be all. One more thing, sorry for my English abbilities (I'm from Poland). In a little while I should get better with this.

****************************

"The secret of Janet's familly"

by: _Veronica_

****************************

CHAPTER ONE

Ran was walking with Sonoko and Conan from school. They had lessons until 3:00 PM today. Ran's father was visiting some friend from school today. They had to come there when they finish lessons. Now thier were crossing big park near the residence of the familly where Kogoro was. 

"My father know this famlly. As a director of a museum he knows a lot of people. They are very rich. They have even a castle in Germany! They come from London in England but in 1934 they moved to Germany and in 1940 they moved here, to Japan. I know Janet Rodriguez personally. She is an informatic and works for a large company. Her father Carl is a director of some theater. Her mother Monica is a actress. She played in some romantic films. She played even with Brad Pitt! So thats all."- said Sonoko stoping in front of the gate of the residence.

"Whow Sonoko, it's impressing! I heard that her great grandfather was one of the most richest people in London."- said exited Ran."

"Yeah it's true. Henry Rodriguez was really, really rich. He had a good prospering bank in the middle of London. Also he was director of one of the London newspapers. I heard also he was a very hadsom guy!"- sonoko looked dreamly at the sky.

"I heared about them also a lot. I knew about Janet's grandparents her parents and about her. I heard also about her great grandfather, but I didn't hear a word of her great grandmother."- Conan joined the conversation.

"I didn't hear about her also. Sonoko, do you know something about her?"- Ran asked her friend.

"It's strange, but I didn't. Janet and her familly don't know much about her also. No one have seen any picture or photo of her. Janet told my father that the strange neckles that she weres did belong to her great grandmother."- said Sonoko.

"Sonoko, but why those neckles are strange?"- asked Conan.

"Hmm.... I don't really know, but when she weres them and I am around I feel weird."- Sonoko looked on two of  her followers.

"Maybe lets go inside.- offered Ran.

"You're right, but you'll see those necklese are really strange."- said Sonoko mysteriusly.

They walked inside a huge garden with a lot of flowers. There was no one outside to meet them. They walked trought admired some beautifull roses. It was a sunny day, so the glowed in sunlight. Next they walked to the big door. Ran pressed the door bell. Sudenlly they heard some steps behind the door. Someone opened them. It was Mrs. Monica Rodriguez.

"O! You came. You must be Ran Mouri, Sonoko Suzuki and Conan Edogawa."- she said brightly.

"Yes we are. Is my father here?"- asked Ran.

"Yes he is. Please come in. We've been waiting for you."

They walked inside a big house. It was made in a old victorian style. Mrs. Monica leaded them to the big leaving-room. Kogoro was sitting on a couch and talking with Mr. Carl. Janet was sitting on the armchair. She smilled to them brightly. She liked when someone was coming to visit them. Ran's father looked at them and he seamed to be happy to see his doughter, but not Conan and Sonoko. Cups of coffe were standing on the table. Conan, Sonoko and Ran sitted on the second couch.

"So, Carl. This is my doughter Ran, her friend Sonoko Suzuki and Conan Edogawa who rents a space in our house."- said Kogoro to his friend.

"I hate when he talks of me like that."- thought Conan.

Mrs. Monica cooked a big dinner for the guests. When thay sitted by the table to begin eating, Ran noticed the neckles on Janet's neck. They were made of some sort of a black string, on the end of it was a blue stone in a gold frame. The neckles were beautifull. Janet noticed that Ran is looking on her neck.

"They were my great grandmothers. I like to were them, but sometimes they are really acting strange."- she smilled.

"What do you mean?"- asked Conan.

"I don't know if I should tell. They sometimes glow with a blue light. I know then that something will happen. One time they glowed red color. This day died my grandfather. Ther are really weird. I know that some people belive that these necklece have magic powers."- Janet taked off the necklece.

"Magic power?"- asked Kogoro.

"I don't belive in magic. This is without any sense."- said Sonoko.

"Maybe, but I somehow belive in that. Do you belive in love?"- asked Janet unexpected.

"Of course!"- said Sonoko.

"Yes, why are you asking?"- Ran was suspicius.

"I belive also." said Conan and Kogoro looked at him.

"You are just a kid! How could you know what is love about."- said Kogoro a little angry.

"Yeah, yeah, seventeen year old kid..."- Conan thinked.

"My grandmother talled me when I was little that my great grandmother bnged back someone that she loved to life by this stone."- said Janet.

"Was it your great grandfather?"- asked interested Ran.

"I don't know and my grandmother didn't either, but she told me my great grandmother didn't love my great grandfather at all."- said Janet sadlly.

"This stone is really strange..."- said Sonoko.

"I have an idea! Maybe I could call profesor Agasa. He could study the stone. He lives close to Rodriguez familly."- Conan came up with a brilliant idea.

"It's a silly idea you fool!"- shouted Kogoro at him.

"Dad! No it's not. It's a really good idea Conan. If Janet will agree you could call him."- said Ran smiling to Conan.

"Thank you Ran-neechan."- he said.

"Is that profesor Agasa a scientist?"- asked Mrs. Monica when she returned back from the kitchen.

"Yes, ans his invientions never work..."- anwsered her Sonoko.

"Like cures for APTX..."- thought Conan.

"So what are you waiting for just call him. I am interested, maybe he finds something."- smilled Janet to Conan.

"Allright, I will call him. Where is the phone?"- Conan standed up from the table.

"In the hall. Next to the entrance door."- directed him Mr. Carl.

Conan get out of the room and dialed profesors number. He talked with him for about ten minutes. Then he hanged up. He turned back to the living-room.

"Profesor will be in 10 minutes. He want us to wait outside. I don't know why."- said Conan.

Everyone walked out of the house. It was cold now. The wind blowed gently. Sonoko was freezing because she lived her jacket on the chair. Profesor's car drived trought the gate five minuter after. He geted out and smiled to everyone that were standing outside.

"So, you want me to study some stone?"- he asked.

"Yes, the stone belongs to Mrs. Janet and sometimes it acts weird."- said Conan.

"Hmm... Can I see it?"- profesor asked.

"Yes of course. I am Janet Rodriguez and these people over there are my parents. Nice to meet you."- said Janet brightly.

"I am delighted to meet you. Do you know how the stone calls?"- asked her profesor.

"Yes, I know. It calls Blue Waters."- she said and looked at the stone.

"I heard of it before, but I don't remeber where."- said profesor.

Sonoko noticed a big machine in profesors car.

"Profesor what is it?"- she pointed the machine.

"O! It's just a time machine."- he anwsered her.

"A time machine... It doesn't probably work. Am I right profesor?"- asked Kogoro.

"I didn't test it yet."- he said looking back at his car.

Sonoko goed to the car and take out the havy machine. Ran and Conan came up to her. Profesor, Kogoro and Janet to, but Mr. Carl and Mrs. Monica stayed at the door. 

"How does it work profesor?"- asked Conan.

"Well, you have to type the year you want to go to here and push this button."- said profesor.

"Ok, lets take year 1892. Can you select place?"- asked Ran while she was typing the date.

"Yes you can, you write it here."- said profesor.

"Type London Ran. I love this city."- said Kogoro dreamly.

"Allright."- she typed London.

"How do you start that thing profesor?"- asked Sonoko.

"Well...."

"I've got it!"- Sonoko pushed the button with "Start" text.

"Don't push it! I don't know how it works yet!"- screamed profesor.

It was to late. A beem of light hit Kogoro, Sonoko, Ran, Janet, profesor Agasa and Conan. The world in front of their eyes started tu wildly turn around. They could see lot of colors and next darkness. They disapeard in front of Mr and Mrs Rodriguez eyes.

Meanwhile in some bar. Two men in black were talking quietly.

"Gin, do you think that the Blue Waters really exists?"

"Yeah Vodka. On some party Vermouth sean it on Jenet's Rodriguez neck."

"I heard this stone has big magic powers and it could bring people back to life."

"You're right. Maybe we should give a visit to Rodriguez familly?"

"Yes we should, we definetly should."

TO BE CONTINUED

*****************

So how did you like it? I hope yes. I know that my English is really bad, so please don't look at that. Thanks for reading. I will continue this story.

!!Veronica!! 


	2. Back in year 1892

Allright this is the second chapter to my story. I'm warning my English is still really bad. Anyway enjoy.

**"The secret of Janet's Familly"**

by: _Veronica_

**************************************

CHAPTER TWO

**************************************

Ran could only see darknes. She remembered the time when the world started to spin in front of her eyes. It was the time when Sonoko pushed the button of profesors time machine. Ran was a little bet scared. She tried to move her hand. She could do it. She felt she was laying on a cold ground. 

"Did I die?"- she asked herself.

"O my god! I am so stupid! I still got my eyes closed."- she almoust laughed.

Ran slowly opened her eyes. She was scared. She didn't knew what will she see. She saw a light. This was moon shining in her eyes. There were many stars tonight. They shined really bright like the moon. Ran slowly looked around. She was sitting on a ground. Around her was a grass field. In front of her was a big city, but she could only see the lights of it. 

"Where am I?"- she asked again in her mind.

She looked around again. Hopely. She wished it would be just a dream. This time she saw some people laying on the ground next to her. It was Conan, Sonoko, her father, profesor Agasa and Janet. They were still asleep. Finally Conan moved his hand and slowly opened his eyes. He set on the cold ground. Then he looked at her.

"Ran-neechan. Do you know where are we?"- he asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Conan, you are awake. I don't know where we are. I only know that we are on some grass field near this city in front of us."- she anwsered.

"Ohhh.... Maybe it was fault of profesors machine that we are here."- the boy next two her said.

"Maybe..... but I don't belive in time machines."

"Yeah, but now you have to belive. We are not in Rodriguez residence, we are not in Beika either and maybe we aren't in Tokyo."

"Then where? I wrote London in the machine... Could we be there Conan."

"It's possible... and in year 1892 if profesors machine worked..."

Sudenly Kogoro and profesor also woked up. They also looked around. Then thay looked on Ran and Conan. Kogoro looked shoked. He stood up quikly. Then again he looked nervously around. Profesor also was a little nervous. 

"Could somebody tell me where are we!?"- Kogoro screamed.

Sonoko and Janet were still sleaping peacfully, but when thay heard Kogoro screm they woked up. Sonoko teared her eyes. Janet was a little nervous.

"Uncle Kogoro. We don't know where we are, but we are not in Beika."- said softly Conan to not get Kogoro in a bigger anger.

"I know that you shrimp! So cut that of!"- Kogoro shouted at "poor" Conan.

"Dad! Stop screaming. He is just a little boy."- Ran said to calm her father down.

"Yeah....just a little boy....ehh."- Conan thinked a little sadly.

"Maybe I know where we are. If my machine worked we should be now in year 1892 and the city in front of us is London."- said profesor Agasa standing up from the ground bacause it was cold and he was scared that he will cath a cold.

"But....but.... profesor.... can we comeback. I have an important mitting tommorow. I have to be back home."- Janet said almoust crying.

"And I have a date with Satoshi tommorow! I have to be there! He is a very, very handsom guy...... I can't miss that date!"- Sonoko was really mad.

"Profesor I have to meet with Kazuha tommorow. She will be in Beika visiting her grandparents."- Ran looked hopely at profesor.

"I just had to play soccer with Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi. Thats all."- said Conan.

"I had to go on a case! Inspectror Megure is counting on me! If something goes wrong he will kill me!"- Kogoro didn't calm down and didn't want to do it.

"I'm sorry all of you. The machine stayed in Rodriguez's yard. If we want to go back we must do second time machine. I don't have any pieces and any help. I won't do it with out a help of a scientist. Sorry again."- profesor said sadly and looked on the ground.

No one could speak. No one could say any word. They all knew they maybe won't comeback home. Never. 

"Maybe we should go to the city. We nead to take some rest. It's not a good place for it."- said Ran breaking the horrible silence.

"You are right. But we don't have any money for the hotel."- Kogoro finally calmed down.

"O! Don't worry about that... I have some pounds left. My friend send them to me to pay with them for my invention and I haven't excange them yet."- profesor smilled a little.

"We are saved. We will not die!"- Sonoko was some sort of happy.

"Yeah we should better get going."- Conan stood up.

"I think we should see in what year are we in."- said Janet also standing up.

"So lets go gang!"- profesor was a little excited.

They walked already for about over a hour. All of them were tired. They wanted to go to sleep. Thay all wanted to go back home. The city was close. Every of them had hopes thay will come back. Maybe not tommorow but someday, somehow. Night was bright. The sky was swiped out of clouds. Conan looked at his wath it was almoust 1:00 AM. Finally they reached the information board in front of the entrance of the city. 'LONDON' it was the word written on it. So theire were really in London... They walked in the city. The street lamps were glowin bright. No one were at that time on the streets of London. Janet was thinking hardly.

"Mrs. Janet, can I ask what are you thinking of?"- asked Kogoro.

"Of course. I was thinking of my great grandmother. She was living in London at that time. Maybe I could meet her. I have some questions to her."- she anwsered still walking.

"But we still don't know are we in year 1892."- said Ran.

"I think we are. Just look at those cars at that parking over there."- Conan joined.

"You're right and those buildings are from that year.- profesor Agasa looked around.

"So we are really in year 1892! What will I do without my cell phone, TV, computer, normal car, my bed, my house and handsom guys!?"- Sonoko was really about to start crying.

"Calm down Sonoko. We all want to go back home."- said Janet and puted her hand on Sonoko's shoulder.

"Now we have to find a hotel."- said Conan.

They walked slowly by the streets of now sleeping London. They still didn't find a hotel. They pass by many buildings, by a big park and by many shops. It was allready 3:00 AM when they reached a 5- floor building with a huge sign 'HOTEL'. They all smiled and all of them were rally happy that they could finally get some rest. They entered the building. They were standing in a big hall. In front of them were stairs.

"Allright we are in a hotel, but I can't see any reception desk."- Kogoro looked around the empty hall.

"You're right dad. Maybe the reception is on a 1st floor?"- said Ran looking at the stairs.

"Hmm.... Let's go and chek."- profesor said.

"Right. But I can't here any people. Maybe it isn't a hotel?"- Conan looked at Kogoro.

"It is a hotel! We looked for it a long time! It must be a hotel!"- Sonoko was a little desperated.

"My..... my...... my....."- Janet was scared.

"Janet! Are you allright?"- Ran looked at her scared also.

"Just look at the stone on her neck. It's glowing!"- Kogoro was suprised.

"Wow! It's amazing!"- Sonoko too.

"You said Mrs. Janet that if the jewel glows something will hapen. Then maybe we should wath out."- Conan looked around the place.

"You're right Conan. It's strange."- profesor was a little puzzlled.

Sudenlly they heard some steps. They came from the higher floor. Someone was comming down the stairs. They frozen. None of them started to talk. None of them didn't say a single word. They were all scared. Then from the stair came down only a young girl about Ran's age- 17. She looked at the strange visitors. Her eyes were very suprised to see so weird people. Theire clothes were also weird. She saw an older man, girl about her age, small boy, a scared man, a youn women looking at her scardly and a girl also obout her age that was about to start to panic. 

"Who are you? And what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"- she said still looking at them.

They looked at the girl in front of theire faces. She was tall and slim. She had dark, quite short hair and wide blue eyes. The dress she wored was red and her jacket was black. She stared at the weirdly. Finaly Kogoro said to her in English.

"Excuse me miss. Is this a hotel?"- he said to her.

"Well, actually it isn't it was an year ago. Now here are apartaments. I live here and I heard some voices, so I came down and see who was it."- she anwsered.

"O... maybe you know a hotel near here?"- said Ran to the girl. The girls skin was qiute dark.

"Yes I know some hotels, but they are closed right now. The next one is two hours from here. You have to wate till morning."- she anwsered them.

"We are doomed! We will sleep on a street tonight! O what a shame.... a doughter of a museum director will sleep on a street."- Sonoko started to panic.

"Sonoko, we will find some way, you'll see."- Ran tried to cheer her up.

"We have to find a place to sleep."- Conan said.

"I know that shrimp! It's all Sonoko's fault. She pressed the button!"- Kogoro was mad at his doughter's friend.

"Me!? O yeah.... Then what!? Profesor invented this stupid machine!"- Sonoko didn't stay put.

"Well....."- profesor was sorried.

"Please stop! It's not the time to argue right now."- Janet tried to calm down the situation.

"It's stupid to argue at subject like this."- Conan tried to calm the situation down also.

"SHOT UP! YOU SHRIMP!!!"- both, Sonoko and Kogoro shouted at Conan.

"I'm sorry for them..."- Ran said to the girl.

"That's allright, but I have to shot them up."- she said.

"SHOT UP YOU PEOPLE! IT'S NOT YOU'RE HOUSE! PEOPLE CAN CALL THE POLICE!"- and continued screaming on them.

They all shot up and looked at her. They stoped arguing. Maybe they were tierd and started just to argue.

"Sorry, miss. We are only tired. Please forgive us."- said profesor Agasa.

"Okay. Maybe you could sleep in my apartement and think what to do tommorow?"- she ofered to suprised people standing in front of her.

"Are you suries?"- asked Janet.

"Yes I am."

"Allright, then we are not yet doomed."- Sonoko smilled a little.

"I guess we don't another way."- said Kogoro and yawned tired.

"Are you sure we won't cost you any troubles?"- Ran asked.

"No. It's no problem."

"Then lets go."- Conan was happy as Sonoko was, he just wanted to see a bed.

"I'm tired. Right Conan lets go."- profesor was about to go upstairs.

"Wait a second. What are you're names?"- the girl ask.

"O.... My name is Kogoro Mouri, this is my doughter Ran Mouri, that kid is Conan Edogawa, he rents a space in our house, that girl is Sonoko Suzuki, Ran's close friend, tah man is profesor Agasa and this is our friend Janet Rodriguez."- Kogoro anwsered.

"Again he talks of me like that....."- Conan thinked.

"Rodriguez?"- the girl was a little suprised.

"Yes, I'm Janet Rodriguez is something wrong with this?"- asked Janet.

"No, not really. I know just some one who is called Henry Rodriguez."- the girl said.

"You know my great grandfather!?"- Janet was now suprised.

"Your great grandfather? How........."- she was more then suprised.

Kogoro, Sonoko, Ran, Janet, profesor and Conan tolld her the whole story. She was really suprised. 

"Then you come from Tokyo...... year 2003 and profesor Agasa invented a time machine that bringed you back to year 1892...it's really weird."- the girl still didn't belive.

"Yes, we know that's weird and strange."- said Ran.

"Well then, maybe we should go to my apartament it's almoust 4:00 AM!"- the girl was on the stairs.

They walked up to 4th floor. She lived in an apartament with a number 57 on it. She opened the door and lead them in. The apartament was quite big. 

"Where we could sleep?"- asked very tired Sonoko.

"I have 4 bedrooms. I can sleep in the living-room. Pick yourself."- she anwsered.

"Allright... we thank you anyway, but you didn't tell your name."- said profesor.

"O... my name is Nadia La Arwall."- she said.

"Okay nice to meet you Nadia, but we will go to sleep if you don't mind."- said Kogoro.

"Allright then, goodnight."- she said and sitted on a couch.

"Goodnight."- all of her guests said.

They goed to get some sleep. Ran had a room with Conan, Kogoro with profesor and Janet and Sonoko had theire own rooms. They fell asleep and didn't notice in what troubles they steped in.

_To be continued_

************

End of chapter two

***************

Allright. This chapter is over. I know that my English is really, really bad. Sorry. Please READ AND REVIEV!!! Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed this story. I will udpate the next chapter probably tommorow.

!!Veronica!! 


End file.
